Windsor Coven
|hq=Windsor Estate |area=Britain }} Overview= Not everyone in is a witch, but the royal family's occult blood is very well known in the supernatural community, even if the coven sticks close to family and keeps their secret out of the public eye. The House of Windsor is a name of mystical power, known throughout the supernatural world to produce some of the most prestigious and potent of witches. Dating way back to when the name was Saxe-Coubug-Gotha, the family has a very strict structure when it comes to magic. All practicing members are to attend no other studies outside of the royal family's sanctioned schooling. For the past century, Duchess Bethany Argent has sat at the head of the coven in the family. Matriarchal figure, she has maintained order and stability to the house, and her daughter Princess Aria was set to take her place on the throne. The Duchess was old, knowledgeable and also powerful, and her daughter was just as strong, under her tutelage. Courtship within the family usually comes in the form of chosen suitors, or arranged marriages with many coming from Royal military. Aria married Luke Bryant, a general that hailed from Australia, who was also a hereditary werewolf. She bore him two sons, Brock and Brodie who would eventually becomes werewolves themselves, likely diminishing their strength as witches, if they would be at all. Luke raised the boys in Australia, with yearlong stays with their mother every so often. Eventually, Aria stood against her husband's treatment of their children, and a physical struggle came between them, to which Aria fatally lost. With her dying strength, she issued a curse that would change the house of Windsor forever. The house Windsor is not without enemies, as there is an equally large coven of common witches that directly oppose the royals. Aria's death was blamed on them, and the boys were placed entirely in his custody, which resulted in event which caused the fate of House Windsor being altered. When Brock's and then Brodie changed, triggering the cusp of Aria's curse, making them werelions rather than werewolves, it sent a shock through the whole family of Windsor. There were those who were destined to become witches, and those who were magical, but not witch material. When the event happened, those individuals they were not to become witches, became werelions. Not just to immediate members, but the change extended out to any members related to the Windsor house even by marriage, sending chaos through the family line. Duchess Bethany was quick to rein this in, and return things to order. She shut down the outside operations of the family and began to reorganize, while leaving Brock to go and find his brother. She created the title of Guardian, reserved for the family's werelions, who would be protection to the House. But having no experience in being a shifter, their training would have to fall upon Brock and Brodie, the next heirs to the throne. So Bethany would have to prepare her grandsons in their legacy, and a possible war with the opposing coven. |-| Members= | category=Character | order=ascending | addeditdate=false | allowcachedresults=true | shownamespace=false | noresultsheader=\n''Coming soon!'' | columns= } | rowcolformat=width=450px }} |-| Logs= Category:Faction